


Malos Dias

by Alan52Eden



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bulliyng, Contenido no apto a menores, Distorcion, Lenguaje vulgar/inadecuado, M/M, Maltrato intrafamiliar, Mención de drogas, Muerte de personajes, No es Zadr suavecito, No he leido nada de Dip asi que queria algo asi, Other, Personajes fuente de Jhonen Vasquez, Realmente esto sera, Relaciones poco sanas, Sera ZaDPr, Smut, Tragos fuertes, Trata de transtornos mentales, Tratar sucidio, Universo Piloto, Violencia explicíta, ZaDe leve, Zadr algo abusivo, una mierda caotica, xenofilia, ¿Deberia ser ZaDPr?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alan52Eden/pseuds/Alan52Eden
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando tienes un enemigo que busca contravivirte hasta cuándo respiras?¡Muchas aventuras divertidas!Lo cierto es que no, Dib and Zim del universo piloto buscan conectarse después de un hallazgo que cambió la vida de Zim.¿Realmente era posible para él sentir amor? La respuesta es un gigante no, sirve para sus altos y muere para sus altos, así está programado, no hay humano con asuntos mentales no resueltos que cambie eso.¿O sí?
Relationships: ZADF - Relationship, ZaDr - Relationship, Zade - Relationship, ZimandDibRomance
Kudos: 6





	Malos Dias

**Author's Note:**

> Hey muy buenas, nada mejor que publicar en plena madrugada y como no en medio de una crisis de salud.  
> Esto es un reescrito de mi anterior trabajo que claro elimine por razones que explicare abajo, sin buenas ni más los invito a darle una oportunidad y leer.

El cielo avanza a pasos de hormiga, cubierto de manchas grises que ocasionalmente dejan salir los pocos rayos de sol, el ambiente apesta a humedad lo que predice una lluvia terrible caerá en la ciudad. Sin embargo, nuestros protagonistas tienen un nulo interés en el clima.

**-¡Decir ah! ¿Qué harás desde aquí bicho feo?**

**-¡Quita tus asquerosas suelas de la cara de Zim! ¡Están llenas de gérmenes-**

Ríe ante la impotencia de su enemigo jurado, presionando con más insistencia la bota sobre la mejilla magullada, el placer que el poder le otorga es indescriptible.

**-¡Gir táctica de defensa! -**

**_\- ¡Si jefito! -_ **

El animado robot que por momentos activa las defensas corre hacia el objetivo, los led en vibrante carmín se desvanecen para dejar un suave turquesa en ellos, Dib se ríe con burla al ver como la chatarra solo abraza su pierna.

**-¡Agh Gir! -**

Indefenso y presa de sus propios nervios de arcilla deciden actuar rápido, activando las piernas de su paquete es la única manera en la que consigue quitar la sucia bota que aplastaba tan cruelmente su rostro.

**-¡Humano miserable! Pagaras haber querido humillar al grandioso Zim-**

La persecución comienza una vez más, moviéndose entre robles que fácilmente pierden de vista un objetivo tan pequeño. La furiosa flama reflejada en los ojos del alienígena advierten a Dib de apresurarse a correr con restricciones de no morir, la rabia es incontenible en Zim que le impide pensar con claridad y solo tener en mente dos pasos:

_Ubicar_ y _matar_ .

Tras los arbustos es donde Dib termina aterrizando para esconderse del irken quien grita su nombre con el rencor casi ahogándolo. Ríe bajo, entrecortado y con diminutas pausas. El sabor del peligro entro de una embestida, salpicando altas dosis de adrenalina en su sangre.

Aspira para contener aire resaltando que ya no hay más ruido. La duda de si realmente se marchó inmoviliza a Dib.

**-¡Zim te encontró! -**

De una declaración salta a una nueva confrontación, tomando de la gabardina maltrata a su enemigo para empujar el cuerpo sobre el césped. Ramas de árbol se adhieren de árbol al abrigo pero Dib está más preocupado que la lluvia de filosas dagas no perfore nada vital, las extensiones del paquete se mueven fervientemente arañando las mejillas o antebrazos que Dib usa para protegerse.

La risa del mal sobrepone a los quejidos de dolor, la tierra está en peligro una vez más y su único protector confiesa que puede ser su última batalla. En un mal movimiento, la defensa de Zim queda expuesta a Dib al fin liberarse, los nudillos se estrellan sobre la masa tersa aplicando la ira reprimida. Golpe duro que provoca desubicar por momentos al alienígena, con las suelas de sus botas Dib patea el pecho contrario y se levanta en el proceso, no debe ni ser detectado ahora que tiene la ventaja.

Un golpe más en la mejilla que manchó sus nudillos con líquido verde lima, aturdido por el impacto y la rapidez nuevamente la opción de Zim es recurrir a las patas de su paquete. Un corte sobre el abdomen y otro corte más profundo sobre la muñeca de Dib evitando recibir un golpe más. Abalanzarse es la opción que Dib opta, sobre Zim consigue inmovilizarlo golpeando sin remordimiento la carne que esté a su alcance.

Como último movimiento las patas de araña del paquete arañan el saco hasta tocar la piel pálida, la sustancia carmín escabulle a hilos de sangre ácida, las patas como la prenda terminan cubiertas de sangre, Dib pega un grito agudo como única respuesta y en nombre del imperio irken Zim atina su mejor golpe durante la pelea.

Jadeantes, derrotados y jodidos terminan tirados en el césped.

**-T ... te destruiré humano-**

**-C-cuando me levant-te hare nec-cropshia con-ntigo-**

Del cielo cae entonces, la primera gota que da a conocer sus planos, los ojos de bicho parpadean visualizando otras gotas de lluvia caer. La razón por la peleaban a la muerte no termina de las respuestas a su centro de memoria y suspira con dureza por última vez, siendo Zim el primero en reponerse se levanta con una curiosa vista.

Su enemigo, su archienemigo mortal, la aguja en su squeedly spooch durante casi seis años, la estúpida sabandija humana molesta, si esa misma, parece descansar.

Una hoja de lente está hecha trizas, con minúsculos cristales en las mejillas ajenas, los ojos se sellaron y sus labios están sin curvar más que paz, su expresión subraya la palabra tranquilidad, Zim se acercó rebasando el límite de espacio personal para examinarlo mejor. No hay expulsión de aire de sus fosas nasales, una sensación nerviosa comenzó a revolverle sus entrañas, picando con su garra los órganos que en la escuela le enseñaron que son vitales.

Nada estaba bien ahora.

Pero, no era su culpa ¡El humano tonto era que comenzó la batalla! ¿Cierto?

**-¿Dib? -** habla Zim pero no hay una respuesta.

Las inexistentes cejas se fruncen a una expresión leve, solo levemente preocupada, las garras que antes hubieran arañado el pecho de piel delgada de su humano ahora sacuden el cuerpo en busca de un indicio de vida.

**-¡¿Humano?! -**

Zim se levanta rasguñando sus propios guantes, sin comprender del todo lo que sucede en su cuerpo gira sobre sus pies, inconsciente del sudor que está desparramando e ignorando la lluvia.

Zim debe pensar, una solución, saber qué hacer cuando tu archirrival parece no respirar o hablarte. Zim debe deshacerse de este sentimiento extraño que lo hace sentir aterrado ...

Aterrado

Aterrado

**-¡Gaz! Ella debe saber-**

Entre los bolsillos del territorio el alienígena hurta al fin sacar el móvil de Dib, teniendo una gran suerte de que no contenga contraseña casi pareciendo una conveniencia narrativa. Apenas comprendiendo como utilizarlo conseguimos marcar el número con una imagen bastante linda de la hermana de Dib.

Se gira sobre sus talones para darle la espalda al humano moribundo, su pie azota el césped sin hacer ruido, mientras más pasan los segundos más aumenta el ritmo.

**-¿Qué qu-**

**-¡Hermana de Dib! -**

Para sorpresa de Gaz, no fue recibido por la voz irritante de su único hermano sino por una voz a niveles más agudos, sin poder hablar solo escucho atenta las incoherencias, los gritos desesperados y la bola de palabras que no eran bien bien.

**-¡Creo que lo contraviví! -**

**-Esta es la conversación más rara que tuvo desde que almorcé con papá-**

**-¡No pregunte tu día! Zim requiere saber cómo hacer funcionar de nuevo a tu hermano ¡Dile a Zim! -**

Un suspiro agotado escabulle por el medio de comunicación. Su día iba lo bastante bien para que viniera el novio raro de su hermano a arruinarlo.

**-Revisa cuello o muñeca, si hay pulso debes traerlo de inmediato-**

Es la primera indicación de Gaz saliendo de la habitación para buscar el kit médico que guardan en el baño. Un jadeo que duras penas alcanzo a escuchar causa que alce una ceja, extrañada ella llama de nuevo.

**-¿Zim? ¿Hola?-**

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Zim sonríe anchamente girándose para encontrar nada más que un espacio vacío. Un jadeo de sorpresa se interrumpe con el impacto de un objeto duro en su cabeza, el celular resbala de sus manos y Gaz queda a media línea.

Su voz casi fantasmal es lo único que Dib consigue escuchar luego colgar.

Tantas cosas que podría hacer con una inconsciencia alienígena ... así pero solo solo le importa una. La sonrisa se ensancha al arrastrar los dedos sobre el pecho de su enemigo, los escalofríos navegan por su cuerpo y de forma brusca gira el cuerpo desmayado. Se monta una vez sobre la espalda de Zim para acariciar con más lentitud, ardiente deseo de comenzar y con el éxtasis golpeando cada parte de su cerebro, al fin de lograr lo que tantos años desean alcanzar a la pequeña escoria que busca invadir su hermoso planeta.

Los larguiruchos dedos se escurren sobre lo que una vez vio como impensable de hacer, las palmas calientes tocan la suave base que parece estar ardiendo como su espíritu. Lame sus labios saboreando la adrenalina y presiona el diminuto botón que se encuentra camuflado en el cuello del irken.

El paquete comenzó a despegarse del espacio entre los orificios imitando el ruido de descorchar una botella. El sudor cuelga de sus dedos y curva para terminar en el suelo, al fin lo ha conseguido, su gran, gran preciado tesoro. Su evidencia que mejorará su decante, asquerosa, horrible vida.

**-Al fin papá me dirá lo equivocado que estaba ... la humanidad estará agradecida-**

\- **Estarán tan arrepentidos de no haber visto el peligro que corrían y ellos me alabarán por salvarlos -** exclama Dib la descarrilla oración cubierta de firmeza pero también quebrada, de algo o alguien tan pedante.

La risa escandalosa se escabulle desde lo más profundo de su garganta pero recupera los cabales para iniciar una pequeña expedición. Los escurridos dedos abren tres secciones cubiertas de botones adheridos a una placa, escritas obviamente en el idioma irken – **Veamos, veamos, qué secretos escondes Zim…-** el dorado brilla más que nunca, presionando botones que a duras penas consigue traducir.

Años de acosar, quiero decir, de investigar de Zim y por Zim ha conseguido armar un vulgar abecedario para conseguir traducir el idioma del alienígena.

Un botón lila sin embargo, que resalta de los demás al igual que su dueño, brilla casi gritándole a Dib que presiona el tentador botón, tal vez sea su imaginación que el botón le habla pero ... Es verdad que lo tienta. Las letras esta vez son inentendibles, pareciendo a propósito ser escritas de modo que jamás alguien que no sirva al imperio consiga traducirlas, la sádica sonrisa se ensancha con esperanzas que sea el botón de autodestrucción que contiene cada soldado.

Sin embargo, la débil garra se engancha a su muñeca para discapacitados que continúe.

**-N-no ... -** la piedad escabulle de sus labios en suspiro con gran esfuerzo.

El tiempo avanzó los suficientes minutos para debilitarlo a tal grado.

**–No lo presiones -** suplica Zim.

Pero para los oídos de Dib no hay cavidad para la compasión, su dedo resbala seguido de un alegre " _Ups_ " presionando el botón.

Nothing is wrong.

**-¿¡Por qué no explota esta cosa!? -**

Ríe con las pocas energías que su cuerpo contiene, ríe lo suficiente alto para ser golpeado con su propio paquete en la cabeza, pequeño quejido pero nunca se detiene de reír. Sin comprender tan bien la situación Dib continua presionando, esperando tener la suerte de lo paranormal a su lado y encontrar el botón de susodicho.

Los ojos magenta brillan contemplando su salvación acercándose a un ritmo algo lento, logrando su sonrisa sin nada más que unas cuantas gotas de esfuerzo.

**_-¡Nya! -_ **

**-What…?-**

Es cuando un tercer jugador entra en escena, pequeño pero mortal, tierno pero sádico ... Era uno de los segundos más poderosos de Zim ...

**-¡Mini alce! ¿Para eso era el estúpido botón? -** mofa Dib pero cuestiona al mismo tiempo.

Zim asiente a duras penas y enseguida él secuaz más malvado de Zim se pone a trabajar. Salvar a su amo es su prioridad, desestructurando su tierna apariencia, la maquinaria deja a la luz mini cañones que comienzan a disparar pequeñas líneas rojas que apenas tocan las manos del enemigo.

**-Auch ¿Qué demonios Zim? -**

Dib no espera una respuesta, tampoco espera que los rayos de láser hayan una advertencia ahora sean un ataque, uno que va directo a su ojo. Grita cayendo hacia atrás empujando lejos el paquete de sus manos despiadadas.

**-¡Nyaa! -**

Mini alce no detiene su lluvia de disparos por debajo de lo mortal, como pequeñas agujas puestas en la mecha de la fábrica y pinchando los lados sensibles del cuerpo.

**-¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Esto es ridículo! -**

El héroe parece ser derrotado por una adorable maquina disfrazada de alce, sin percatar que su enemigo a desaparecido junto a lo que pudo ser, la evidencia definitiva de exponer la vida en el planeta.

Cuando los disparos cesan, Dib retira las palmas de sus anteojos viendo que una excepción de su móvil, no hay nada más en el escenario.

**-Mierda ... estaba tan cerca-**

Tan entretenido estaba que ni siquiera la tormenta que ejerció sobre el bosque, se deja caer de espaldas sobre el césped para ser cubierto por la fresca lluvia de ese día.

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente estaba tan aburrido que decide comenzar a actualizar mis fanfics a mano, tengo otro pendiente pero es otro asunto.  
> El Au de Love Bug es bonito, tiene lo que necesitaba pero adivine que se vería de mi parte que "me apropiara" del Au que claro es, no es mio  
> Sin duda la idea de una versión contraria a Zim es absolutamente lo que todos necesitamos, por eso la idea de hacer este fic del Au Love Bug ha sido cancelado, mejor me fui a un universo donde estoy mas cómodo que es el piloto, enserio quien no note las diferencias entre el piloto con la serie, dígame para regalarle unas gafas.  
> Sin mas, me ire a leer mierdas sobre Daredevil


End file.
